Ocasional
by Lobny
Summary: Es un one-shot. Se desarrolla en un Universo alternativo... más específicamente... el nuestro. Hinata nos comparte un poco de sus pensamientos mientras tiene una especie de cita con un amigo, pero se encuentra con algo inesperado en su camino de regreso a casa. [(jum al menos salió mejor que el anterior), deja de molestar (ya me iba)].


Dejaré esto por aquí...

Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Ocasional**

El día ya se me había hecho eterno … Decidí aceptar la propuesta de ir a comer con él; sin embargo, por más mal que me sintiera no deseaba ser la novia de Kiba-kun, y si seguía insistiendo, por más que me doliera, rompería los lazos de amistad que juntos habíamos formado y no le volvería a hablar. No quería que saliera lastimado, era mi amigo después de todo… pero… no quería, y no necesitaba un novio… y mucho menos después del anterior…

Caminaba junto a él por las calles del centro de la ciudad, nuestra "salida" o "cita"… no sé qué era, había llegado a su fin, para mí suerte, y nos dirigíamos hacia el metro rumbo a nuestras casas. La mirada de Kiba-kun era de tristeza y resignación, y yo sentía la culpa quemándome por dentro… acaso… ¿Estaba siendo egoísta y debía darle una oportunidad? ¿Él podría llegar a gustarme de la misma manera en que le gustaba? Ya había llegado a la conclusión de que no… pero… era tan injusto, él siempre es muy atento conmigo, me hace reír, me dedica poemas hermosos hechos con su puño y letra… y yo… yo solamente no comparto ese sentimiento intenso que me tiene… no lo merezco.

La verdad es que lo admiro, admiro su talento como entrenador de perros y como es su trabajo, y que a pesar de que su familia no acepte tal cosa, él sigue adelante… Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no fue buena idea el contarle esta admiración por su tenacidad, no tengo excusa, pero él pregunto y yo no pude mentirle…

Ya habíamos entrado al metro e íbamos dentro de un vagón, el cual, no era ninguna sorpresa, estaba lleno. Kiba se recargó en la puerta opuesta por la que entramos y yo me sostuve del tubo frente a él. Kiba agachó la mirada y ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante el trayecto. Me sentí incómoda y comencé a mirar alrededor: La mayoría de las personas hablaba, algunas tenían el celular en las manos y escribían o veían algo, otras más leían, otras tejían, hasta que me fijé en los muchachos que estaban en los asientos al lado de nosotros.

Eran tres, charlaban muy animadamente y parecían buenos amigos. Los empecé a observar un poco más detenidamente: él que estaba en el asiento individual tenía el cabello negro amarrado en una coleta, él que estaba junto a la ventana igual tenía el cabello negro y alborotado, con dos mechones enmarcando su rostro, y ambos tenían los ojos negros y sonreían; mientras tanto, en el último asiento, se encontraba un chico con el cabello rubio alborotado, con unos ojos enormes de un azul muy hermoso y una sonrisa traviesa y picara impregnada en su rostro. Este nuevo ser me llamó mucho la atención… no sabía por qué solo quería seguir contemplándolo, quería saber más de él.

El rubio volteó a verme, al parecer se dio cuenta de mi escudriñamiento. Mis mejillas se tornaron rosadas, ahí acabó mi aventurilla. Hice girar mi rostro hacia al frente y me encuentro con un Kiba observándome… ¿se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar? No sé, no creo… bueno… tal vez…

Presiento una sensación en mi mejilla… alguien me está mirando, volteé para saber de quien se trataba, había sido el chico rubio, pero en el momento en que conecté mi mirada con la de él, la desvió. El sonrojo volvió a mis mejillas, y esta vez, más fuerte. Seguí contemplándolo por unos segundos, el amigo que tenía a su lado derecho le dijo algo… ¿me había visto disimuladamente?, luego los tres se rieron. Eso me hizo sentir angustiada, pero… la mirada de aquel ojiazul volvió a posarse en mí… ¿eso era una pequeña y fugaz sonrisa?, no supe, volví mis ojos hacia el lado contrario.

Así fuimos todo el camino, yo lo veía, él me devolvía la mirada, yo desviaba la mía y él la suya. Mi estómago era un mar de emociones y sentimientos, no podía pensar claramente… ¿qué me pasaba?

Mis ojos se posaron al frente y se encontraron con un Kiba observándome… o no… Kiba. Soy tan mala persona, debería ir al infierno. Yo le gusto, él me pide que seamos más que amigos, le digo que no quiero ningún novio por ahora, y en estos momentos estoy jugando a las "miraditas" con un total desconocido.

-Hina, ya llegamos.

-¿Qué?... ah sí.

Solo quería ver a aquel chico una última vez… ya no está en su asiento… claro esta es la última estación, debió salir por la otra puerta.

-Oye Naruto apresúrate.

-Ya voy…

Me gire ante aquella conversación… era él. Al parecer respondía al nombre de Naruto. Él y sus amigos se dirigieron a las escaleras, lejos de mí, pues yo siempre espero a que todo el mar de gente se vaya para bajar…

Estaba a un paso del primer escalón pero se detuvo y se giró. Me volteó a ver… directamente, me sonrió, hizo un gesto de despedida y se fue…

Mientras él me dio hermosos regalos, lo único que se llevó de mi fue un rostro ruborizado y mis ojos abiertos de par en par, y tal vez, solo tal vez, alcanzó a ver mi tímida sonrisa.

Vi como Naruto se perdía entre el gentío… y estaba consiente… de que jamás lo volveré a ver…

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado... y como estoy segura de que tardaré con "Recuerdos" hice este fic. Bueno si les gustó o no... me avisarían :DDD

(¬¬) fuera Rina (yo también ayudo) adiooos (jum)

Buenas noches... o días... nos leemos ciao


End file.
